The invention relates to a device comprised of at least one guide bearing and a tool with a base member having cutting blades for machining bores in a workpiece whereby the bores are coaxially arranged relative to one another. The invention further relates to a method for machining bores in a workpiece by employing the aforementioned device, wherein the tool is axially inserted into the bores and, subsequently, the bores are machined by the cutting blades of the rotating tool.
It is known to machine with tools by cutting multiple bores that are arranged axially spaced in a row behind one another by. Since the bores generally have the same diameter and are arranged coaxially to one another and the cutting blades are fixedly adjusted, the insertion of the tool into the bores is complicated and difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to embody the aforementioned device and the aforementioned method such that the tool for machining of the bores is constructively simple and can be inserted easily into the workpiece whereby the bores are cut by a pulling cut to prevent return traces whereby the workpiece and the guide bearing are in a fixed spacial arrangement relative to one another during machining.